Maybe
by Hersheekizz
Summary: Kendall knows what its like to be invisible compared to heart-breaker James. Who would settle for him when they could have James? But then Kendall meets Jenny, a girl who can maybe show him what true love is. Maybe. Rated T because K is boring.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is short but its a prologue and I added the next chapter at the same time.**

**So today I watched the premiere of Big Time Rush and it inspired me (I know I'm a nerd :P)**

**So for the five people who are actually gonna read this: enjoy! **

* * *

It was never easy being me.

Well, that's not entirely true. I mean, I'm in a boy band now with my three best friends in the entire world, I only go to school four hours a day, and I get unlimited access to this mega awesome complete sweetness pool.

But you know, other then that.

See, I'm talking about girls.

One of my best friend's name happens to be James. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy and funny as hell, its just...

He has movie-star good looks, real raw talent, and has all the girls wrapped around his finger. I never really noticed it before, but it's a problem.

Okay, for example, yesterday we were at the pool, and I saw this, like, extremely hot girl. She had the hair of an angel and I swore I was in love. I think she even winked at me. But then James showed up with his hotness and she was head over heels for him. I was completely invisible. No Kendall, just James.

Girls always complain on how guys only notice a girls looks and 'If only they could like us for who we _are!_' But they do the EXACT same thing. Sure, maybe that guy likes to make a girl smile and knows exactly what to say to make her feel better and maybe he notices little things like how Kelly changes her hair every Friday, but it doesn't mean diddlysquat as long as standing right next to him is a skater boy with long brown hair and chocolate eyes and a six-pack.

So naturally, I've grown used to it. You know, I like girl, she starts to like me, she sees James, I get dumped. I just put up with it. It's not like I can tell anyone. But maybe it was meant to be like this; maybe I wasn't meant to be loved for me.

Maybe I was meant to always be alone.

And that was Kendall Knight's last thought before he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**OKay so I think I set the tone for the story. Now hit the next button if the prologue did its job and u are hooked :)**

**And leave a review saying if it was good :)**

**mwahMWAH **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for hitting the next button! This is where our story begins . . . **

* * *

Kendall sat on the recliner on the edge of the pool. his hand were behind his head and his feet were crossed. He had on his Ferrari sunglasses and was feeling pretty sweet. Next to him was Carlos, Logan, and James. They were all sitting in a line and were sipping on fresh Lime Mango smoothies.

"Ah, Hollywood." James said, basking in the surplus sunset.

"The only place on Earth you can sip shattered ice and slaughtered fruit out of a hairy fruit." Carlos said going in for another slurp of his drink.

Kendall laughed. "Amen."

Logan took off his sunglasses and turned to the closest one to him, James. "We need to study our Spanish for our exam on Thursday."

"Come on, dude. We're in L.A. and all you can think about is homework? You're a disgrace to teenagers everywhere."

"Thanks a bundle Sir Flunked-third-grade."

"Fine, I'll help you study. And I only flunked because Ms. Tantaga was out to get me." James shot him a look. "But you have to come with me to get my textbook." Logan nodded and they started to walk away.

Carlos sat up, too. He explained to Kendall, "They have a new gift shop over there. I hear they got some T-shirts that they'll put your face on! I've always wanted to wear me." Before he got up and dashed after James and Logan, leaving Kendall alone once again.

Sometimes it was nice just to be alone. That was when Kendall could just relax and think about weird things like what he would do if he was a super spy.

The pool made subtle flowing sounds that reminded him of the ocean and he could hear the chatter of random people, which had always soothed him since we was in Pre-K. That's when he noticed her.

There were two girls walking toward the pool from the building. The one on the left was hot. She had a lovely tan spread across her muscular legs and her hair was bleached a light brown from the sun. Her white shorts didn't leave much to the imagination and she wore bulky sunglasses.

But she wasn't the one he found himself staring at.

Next to her was a slightly shorter girl. Her hair was a warm milk chocolate and cascaded down her shoulders in waves. Her face was a little freckled and she had lines by her eyes from laughing all the time. She wore a tank top with little blue music notes on it and had converse with a heart painted on each toe. But her eyes, ah, her eyes were the same blue as the sky and they twinkled with happiness.

Something about her made his heart stop. Kendall found himself smiling for no apparent reason.

Her friend was saying something to her, and she half-heartedly smiled, before nodding and rolling her eyes while her friend hugged her, squealed, and ran to join some jock at the hot tub. She was left alone.

A man bumped into her and she spilled the contents of her bag onto the deck. automatically, Kendall jumped up and scurried to her side, helping her pick up her papers.

She was kneeling right next to him. As he picked up one of her papers, he couldn't help but glance at the intricate design and hearts on it. "Oh," He said, looking at it more now, "Are you an artist?"

She alarmingly and quickly swiped the picture back, "Uh, yeah." She stuffed it into her bag and stood up, now that all her belongings were safely back inside. "Thanks for the help . . . ?"

"Kendall." He said, smiling and sticking out his hand to her.

"Hi," she replied jollily and her eyes sparkled, "I'm Jenny."

Her friend yelled for her across the pool. Jenny rolled her blue eyes and yelled back, "It's in your pocket!"

Her friend checked her pocket and, sure enough, produced a cell phone. She waved back and yelled "Thanks!" before proceeding to write down her number on some guys arm.

"Who was that?"

"Kelsey. She's my best friend, has been since I was a little kid." She turned back to Kendall, "So what do you do? I mean, you have to have some sort of talent to get in here."

_Maybe I wasn't meant to be loved for me._ The thought coursed through Kendall's head and he had a sudden urge not to tell her about his band. _Think of something, Kendall!_ "Uh . . . , I'm still figuring out what I want to do. You know . . . so many good choices!"

He sounded like an idiot.

Luckily, she bought it.

"That's cool. I'm an actress." She said, glancing over Kendall's shoulder at Kelsey to see if she was getting into any trouble.

Kendall pretended not to notice. "Oh. Have I seen you in any shows or movies?"

Jenny looked over his shoulder again but this time she had a look of sudden alarm. "I got to go, Kendall. It was nice meeting you. I'll see you around?" She quickly walked around him toward Kelsey, unintentionally pushing him a little.

He turned around "Yeah! I'll see you around!" but she didn't hear him because she was too busy scolding Kelsey. Kelsey said something and Jenny sighed, but smiled and hugged her. Then they laughed and Kelsey swaggered into the building, with her friend following her and listening to the story Kelsey was telling.

Wow.

* * *

**Okay, since this story is really easy to write and I seem not to have a social life (jk) I can probably update regularly.**

**PS just BTW i can never pronounce 'probably' right. I mean in my head I got it down but when I talk it sounds like "pro- bab-bibly"**

**Idk**

**mwahMWAH **


	3. La musica y Jenny

**Sorry for the delay but I forgot to upload it (Wow im so stupid)**

**But I really like this chapter for some strange reason :P**

* * *

"_Yeah-ah ooh." _James sung in his smooth voice.

"_We got one last shot!" _Carlos sung and looked toward Kendall, knowing the next line was his.

"_So let's . . . So let's . . ."_ Kendall tried, but the words wouldn't come out. He just couldn't focus, "Time out!"

All the boys moaned. "Seriously, dude? That's like the thousandth time you messed it up!" they complained, hustling out of the cramped recording booth and into the hallway, where they sat down on the floor and groaned, looking up at the ceiling.

James looked at Kendall. "How hard can it be? _We got one last shot/ So lets give it all we got!_ Easy! What's up?"

"It's nothing." he said and the side of his mouth twitched up just thinking about Jenny.

"Aha!" Carlos jumped up and pointed to Kendall's face. "I saw that!"

Logan poked Kendall lightly "That was a sm-ile."

James high fived him. "That wasn't any old smile, amigos! That was a _girl _smile!"

They all shouted at once "Well, what's her name?!"

Kendall scrunched his eyebrows and tried to sound more sure then he was sure everybody in the entire universe knew he actually was, "There's no girl. Psht. . . Psht . . ."

James smiled and snatched something from his pocket while he saw Kendall was distracted within his own deep thoughts.. "Your words say no but your 'Pshts' say _yes._" He looked at what he had grabbed from Kendall's pocket. It was a blue iPod Nano. He snickered and turned it over to where it clearly said in permanent marker: _Jenny Steffens._

"YOU STOLE HER IPOD?!"

Kendall turned a tomato red and quickly tried to reach for it back, but James tossed it to Carlos. "Ugh! No I didn't steal it! She left it behind when she spilled her stuff." They laughed and he stole the small device from Carlos and stuffed it back into his pocket. He was going to give it back.

"Dude, you got to see what was in her purse?" Logan said, leaning closer to him, causing his shoes to squeak the tiniest bit.

"Was there any toxic waste in there? My cousin says girls keep toxic waste in their purse for, like, robbers and stuff." Carlos said, leaning like Logan, his every word bringing out another nose-full of _yuck_ breath. Kendall was going to laugh until he realized he was being dead serious.

James leaned in as well, "No, dude. They keep little Chihuahuas in there. They look harmless, but get a teensy weensy to close and . . . SNAP! Off with your head!" He clapped his hands for effect and the rest of the boys jumped.

"Um, no. Actually it was pretty normal stuff, like doodles and homework. And I don't think it was a purse, either. She's not that type of girl."

Logan crossed his arms and stood up, "Well, what type of girl is she?" He challenged what seemed to him to be the new know-it-all Kendall.

Kendall stood up with this goofy grin on his face. "She's the type of girl that orders an extra scoop of chocolate ice cream instead of eating celery. She wears sneakers instead of high heels. She dances in her room when no one's looking and she doesn't have posters of celebrities all over her walls. She likes dogs and listens to different music then everyone else. And she just wants to _live li-i-ife, yeah." _Kendall sung the last part, spun in a circle, and plopped back down on the ground.

Carlos raised his eyebrow. "And you know all this from her purse?"

"Well actually I kind of made all that up. But that's probably true. I feel like I've known her for years."

"Oh, yeah?" James rolled his eyes. He was starting to think his best friend as a know-it-all, too. "What's her last name?"

"Damn." Kendall scrunched up his face trying to remember. "Smith?"

"Stevens." He corrected smugly.

"Actually," Logan piped up to ease the tension between James and Kendall, "You're both wrong. See it says right on her iPod: _Steffens_. Jenny Steffens."

Kendall held up his hands in frustration, "Can we please talk about something more important then this iPod?" He was getting tired of the same thing over and over again.

"Like what? School?" James said twisting that face that made the girls go weak.

Kendall shook his head. Yuck. "More important."

"Hockey?" Carlos smiled, giving his black helmet a little tap at the word.

Kendall considered this. Well... "A little less important than hockey."

______

Kendall stood outside the door and held his hand in midair, planning to knock. He had to go through a lot of trouble just to find out what room she was staying in. And he had her sky blue iPod in his left hand, and decided that he better give it back as soon as he could.

He just didn't know what to say.

"Oh, hi Jenny. Yeah, I found this iPod and thought it was yours because it. . ." He practiced to the door. Confidence was always his strong point, but he wanted to practice so he could get it just right. But this defiantly wasn't it. So he tried again.

"Hey, Jen, what's up? You dropped this the other day, remember me, from the pool?" No, no. That wasn't exactly perfect like he wanted it to be either. And if his sweaty palms and the pit in his stomach meant anything, he was getting a little smidge nervous.

Think happy thoughts. Like the time him and his friends had dumped eggs all over the cheerleading team back in Minnesota. Ah, their faces when their freshly curled, straightened and whatever-else-they-do-to-it hair was ruined by two gallons of scrambled eggs? Priceless. Kendall smiled as the memory returned his confidence. He could totally do this.

He knocked on the door and looked around while he waited for her to open it so he could return her device. He felt eyes on him and quickly directed his vision toward the peephole where he could almost make out one big silver-ish sapphire eye looking back. He smiled and put his eye close to it, spooking and surprising her.

She retreated and he heard the click-clack of the chain lock being unraveled and opened. This wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The dark oak door opened and revealed the same girl he had seen at the pool before.

When he first saw her again his breath caught in his throat but he quickly recovered by clearing it subtly. Jenny leaned back against the doorframe and smiled, making his favorite colored eyes twinkle like he sees them always do. "I thought that was you. Kendall, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, from the pool." He started to say something else, but he heard a soft whine coming from the back room. He looked over her shoulder and saw what looked like a lump of robe surrounded by empty cartons of ice cream.

"Is she okay?"

Jenny crossed her arms and looked behind her. "Oh, yeah. She's fine." She waved her hand as if to say it was no big deal. "This happens a lot, she'll be good in a few hours of reruns of stupid sitcoms."

Kendall heard Kelsey's voice yell from the mass of cotton, "It's not stupid! Its love! Something Nick wouldn't know about!"

"Nick?" Kendall asked, then realized a moment later that was kind of intruding. Whoops.

But Jenny didn't seem to care that he was being rude. Or she just didn't notice. "Kelsey's on-again off-again boyfriend. She'll be over him."

* * *

**To be continued . . . **

**review to show me some LOVE**

**and to give me some ideas for future chappies (omg Sydney is so cool cuz she said 'chappies' instead of chapters . . . NOT)**

**:D**

**mwahMWAH**


	4. the other side

**Aloha. **

**this took a while, its just that last chapter and this one were originally one but then I split them in two  
then i decided to add more to the second part.**

**So don't just sit there like a drunk pig (inside joke) read on like I really want you to do!**

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry, come inside." Jenny said smiling. She still didn't know why Kendall was at her apartment. But he had to admit, it was nice having him.

She thought he was kind of sweet. Sure she had heard of the crazy things him and his buddies had done, and how he was one of the biggest parts of it.

But he was still sweet. At least to her.

Her best friend's voice called down the hall. "Hey Jennifer, who is it?"

"Kendall, Kelsifer."

Kelsey's Italian-tanned head poked its way out of the blanket. "Kendall? Is he cute?"

Jenny blushed slightly, but she was used to Kelsey's forwardness when it came to guys. Well, when guys came to her. She could see Kelsey peek at Kendall and quickly fix her hair. Oh, great.

Kendall smiled and let out a soft chuckle. "Now she reminds me of that girl at the pool better." He lifted his hand to his face to brush the small part of his blond hair that had fallen in his face. He sneaked a glance at Kelsey and Jenny got a sinking feeling in her stomach. Of course.

Kelsey swaggered into the room in her delicate white robe that complimented her tan and a green tank top that wasn't very modest. She held out her hand to Kendall, "My name's Kelsey. I'm Jenny's Bffl."

Jenny had to smile at that. She noticed Kelsey's eyes quickly scan Kendall and saw her face quickly switch to flirt mode. Jenny sighed to herself.

"So Kendall, what are you? Actor? Model?" Kelsey purred stepping closer to him. Kendall smiled a bit and shrugged.

"None of the above at the moment." He slid his left hand into his pocket.

"Oh? What about a singer?" Kelsey batted her eyelashes how she thought was subtly.

"Hmm," Kendall pretended to think, "Singer you say? Why that could be interesting."

Kelsey laughed like she was an angel. "You can't tell me your not any good."

Maybe if Jenny slipped away now no one would notice.

Kendall shrugged again but he was grinning. Kelsey playfully and petted his upper arm, "Sing for me, Kendall. I want to hear you sing." Jenny started backing away, giving them their privacy (which Kelsey would no doubt thank her for later.) and started retreating to the kitchen for a glass of orange soda.

Kendall opened his mouth, preparing to meet Kelsey's challenge, when he caught Jenny's eye. Caught off her guard, Jenny found herself silently held her breath. His face looked really broken because of the fact that she was walking away from him that she was surprised.

_"Oh-oh-oh-woah-oh"_ Kendall's cell phone went off with some song she kind of recognized and he slipped the small device out of his pocket as if he were a spy and his phone was a walkie-talkie.

Jenny could hear a soft buzzing of someone's voice on the other side. Kendall instantly responded to the other voice, "Eyebrows to Bandana, I hear you loud and clear." He nodded, listening as the other person was obviously explaining something, a few times then closed his shiny black flip phone. "I have to go. I have some . . . ," He hesitated, trying to pick the perfect word, "Business to take care of."

"Bye-bye, Kendall!" Kelsey smiled and gave him a hug, pressing herself up against him. Kendall looked down at Kelsey and then looked back up at Jenny, holding her gaze for a moment. She faked a smile that she hoped covered up the hurt. Then Kendall looked sad, too. As if his eyes could talk inside her head, she was sure they would have said _I'm sorry_. But she didn't know why.

"Bye, Kendall." Jenny crossed her small, pale arms and smiled another forced, blank one. She made no move to hug him for some reason. Weird, usually she loved hugs.

Kendall held her silver blue eyes with his own for a second longer, before Kelsey let go of her longer than necessary hug and he backed out of the door, but not before stopping to give Jenny another one of those sad but happy looks.

____

"Oh my god, Jenny! Did you see that?" Kelsey plopped herself down on the couch and fanned herself with her hand. Somehow her light bronze hair was still perfect. "I think he likes me!"

Jenny tried to smile. "I think he does, too. He couldn't get enough of you."

This made Kelsey smile even wider. "I don't know, do you think we would look good together?" her eyes glazed over a bit as she imaged herself with this new mysterious man.

Time to lie. "Duh. You could be the new Brangelina or Zanessa. Kedelsey." She could imagine them together. In a perfect house with perfect kids and perfect jobs. Maybe Jenny could be their maid.

Kelsey hugged the pillow next to her and wiggled her feet like Jenny's baby cousin used to do. Jenny laughed, somehow Kelsey could cheer her up without her knowing. Kelsey let out a big sigh and fell backwards onto the couch so her feet were across Jenny's lap. "We would, wouldn't we?"

But a thought struck Kelsey that made her look up at Jenny in alarm, "Wait, Jen . . ., you've known him for longer, so technically you got dibs . . . so if you like him . . ." Kelsey looked at Jenny with an expression that made Jenny say calmly, "Nah. You can have him."

It wasn't like Kelsey wouldn't get him anyway. She had the legs, the hair, the tan, the style and the personality that made boys practically bow at her feet. Plus she had that sense of humor that had brought her and Jenny together as buds in the first place. Kelsey was good at sports and was asked out by two seniors . . . When she was in seventh grade.

It was no competition when it was between Jenny and Kelsey. Kelsey would always win the guy.

"That's a relief." Kelsey said laughing. "Anyway, I can tell he likes me. Did you see how he looked at me when I first came in the room?"

Yes. Yes she did.

"Oh and he almost _sang_ for me. Do you know how many guys will sing in front of people?"

Not many.

"And . . .," she looked around to make sure no one was listening, "When he hugged me, It was almost like he didn't want to let go." She smiled and looked at the ceiling, closing her eyes.

Yeah, Jenny remembered that quite well.

But she remained silent. A nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach wanted to tell Kelsey about the looks he kept giving Jenny, but that same nagging was telling her not to. That Kelsey would just take that sign and dissect it until it was logical and didn't mean anything. Jenny wanted to keep that spark of hope in her gut.

She looked at the blue converse on her feet as she remembered those looks that had kind of confused her a little bit. Maybe could have a smidge of a chance of getting Kendall.

Maybe.

* * *

**Please review! I only have 2 and it makes me kind of sad. :(**

**sorry to sound all depressed but I'm also listening to a sad song so that probly why Im like this . . .**

**Review! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -  
________________________________________________ **

**mwahMWAH**


End file.
